


The Surviving Slytherins

by Kiva_Eclipse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Gryffindor, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, M/M, Marauders, POV James Potter, POV Severus Snape, POV Sirius Black, The Marauder's Map
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiva_Eclipse/pseuds/Kiva_Eclipse
Summary: What if a prank went wrong with the Marauders and Severus, what could be the reaction between two opposite forces, will they realize how similar they are or will they come to hate each other even more? Find out!





	1. So What?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first fanfic with the Marauders so sorry if their not written quite right, but hey, I'll try

Jame’s POV:  
I silently laugh at Sirius as he tries using puppy dog eyes on Remus, he’s trying to get Remus to help him to do the homework for Potions, claiming that he ‘Forgot about it.’ I can see that Peter is obviously enjoying it well. You see, today is a typical, normal day, except it isn’t. Today is the day me, Sirius, Peter, and Remus have planned the best prank against little Snivy, they had been planning for the month and today was the day it would finally come to fruition. 

I lean over to Peter, he’s sitting next to me so it's fairly easy to see what’s in his lap, the Marauders map is open and we’ve been tracking Sniveleus all day, waiting for the perfect moment to spring our trap. The Great Hall makes it even easier, “James!” Hisses Peter quietly, pointing to a spot on the map, Sniveleus was in an abandoned hallway with Malfoy, hmmm this could be interesting depending on how we play it. “What if we pranked them both?” Peter asks quietly, voicing my thoughts. I nod and stand up, Sirius immediately notices and signals to Remus, now that all of us are standing we quietly creep out of the Great Hall, making our way towards the hall.

I pull my Invisibilty cloak out of my pocket and all of us get under it, not wanting to be seen by a teacher and stopped. This is gonna be amazing, thought James, a smile taking place on his face.


	2. Prank Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sneak attack against Lucius and Severus, what will happen when attacked by four vicious Gryffindors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know that Lucius is usually way older than Snape but in this fic, he'll only be a year above him and the Marauders

Severus's POV:  
I was rummaging around in my pay looking for a healing potion, Lucius had the Crutacius curse used on him again and I was the one all the Slytherins came to for healing. “What happened to make him this mad?” I asked, soon finding the crimson-colored potion and handing it to him, “I don’t even know this time, I think the Dark Lord said something to make him upset and he took it out on me.” Lucius replied and I shook my head and grabbed another potion, this one an emerald color and it works as a pain reliever.

After I give Lucius all of the proper potions we start to walk back to the Slytherin common room, using an abandoned hallway so that no one would hve to see the cuts and scars now healing over Lucius's body. As I step near one of the tapestrys I hear a distinctive sound of footsteps, they obviously aren't mine of Lucy’s, they seem much louder and much more careless. I narrow my eyes and slightly nudge Lucius with my arm, our eyes connect and I give a small nod to the floor behind us, he seems to get the message and his hand moves to his wand. 

I grab mine as well but as soon as I get a grip on it I can hear the very distinctive voice of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin yell “Flipendo!” While James Potter and Peter Pettigrew yell a curse of “Expelliarmus!” Both me and Lucius are now disarmed and on the floor. Potter’s face is twisted into a wicked grin as he takes a step forward, “Why hello, Snively, who’d of thought we would run into each other here?” He asks in a taunting tone, Sirius laughs with him a second later, “Oh, yes, who’d of thought, but now that we’re here we might as well have some fun, yes?” He asks and I watch Lucius’s mouth twitch into a snarl as he looks between the four Gryffindors. 

Black suddenly took a step forward and pointed his wand at Lucius, muttering a spell that wrapped Luciusup in ropes, “Now now Malfoy, we can't have you messing up our plans, now, can we? No, I believe that you should sit back and-” Black was interrupted by Lucius yawning, leaning back a bit and fixing him with a cruel sneer, “You know Black, you should probably wipe your mouth, there's a little bit of bullshit around your lips.” Lucius drawls in a bored tone, Sirius snarls and takes a step forward, fist raised. “Oh Lucius, that just can't be, you see, their Gryffindors, therefore they can't do any wrong. And they're brave too, I mean, picking a fight with four on two.” I called back, settling for a smug smirk on my face even if that wasn't what I was feeling at all. “Oh really? What would you know you disgusting snake!” Potter hissed, seeming enraged, he pulled out his wand and pointed it straight at me “ Ut illuderet deturpant!” He yells and suddenly a jet of blacklight flys at me, my eyes widen and suddenly it makes an impact, everyone is frozen for a second before a huge ball of white light surrounds us and I blackout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on updating every week, probably on Thursdays, I hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
